


Soulmates

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to end like this.<br/>Never like this.</p><p>In which Soulmates share a Heaven and Dean and Cas realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so while I was writing this I was listening to 'The End of All Things' by Panic! at the Disco and that was a very bad idea because I was in complete tears by the end. Anyway, this is the first time I'm posting a Destiel fanfic so constructive criticism welcomed!  
> This is set after Season Ten and kind of into the future a bit.

The Darkness was gone, it was a long journey but Castiel, Sam and Dean roped Crowley into helping them and together they found a ritual that would banish the darkness.  
The spell was a complicated one, requiring a few things only Crowley was able to procure, and, the full Grace of a willing Angel. After Dean’s pleading that they would find another way, Sam and Castiel convinced him to let Castiel give up his grace. Castiel loved humanity, and he was prepared to live the rest of his life as a human, hunting with Sam and Dean.  
But it wasn’t supposed to end like this.  
Never like this.  
The spell was the most powerful display of magic any of them had ever seen, and it had a huge kickback, leaving everyone unconscious, all, except for Crowley.  
When the Brothers and Castiel came to, they were tied up, backs to each other in the middle of the field the spell was performed in.  
“Morning.” A voice spoke and they all looked to where Crowley stood in front of them.  
“Crowley you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. He knew this was not going to end well.  
“Yes I suppose I am.” Crowley smiled a smile that made Dean sick to his stomach. “But now to get to business.” He kneeled in front of Dean. “You boys always seem to be causing trouble, with or without meaning to. And it usually ends poorly for me, so this is what I’m going to do. I’m going to put you all out of your misery. I’ll be fair, give you a quick, painless death. After all you have been fun toys to play with over the years.”  
“Crowley-” Dean growled.  
“No Dean, I’m afraid your time has come, I do so hope you end up in hell, it’ll be fun to get to play with you for the rest of eternity.” Cowley turned around and picked up Cas’s discarded angel blade where it lay on the ground. But as soon as Crowley turned, Sam was in action, using the small knife up his sleeve to cut the ropes binding his wrists. He just manages to halfway cut Dean’s ropes before Crowley turned back around and noticed Sam standing, Sam pulled the Demon blade out of his jacket pocket and lunged at Crowley as Dean rips apart his ropes and unties Castiel’s. Crowley ducked and pushed Sam to the ground. Dean turned from where he was finished untying Cas and hit Crowley square in the face. Crowley just chuckled darkly.  
“This would all go a lot smoother if you didn’t try to fight back.” He quipped.  
He turned around just as Sam came at him again with the Demon blade managing to slice down Crowley’s right arm.  
“Dammit!” He growled. “Just for that-” He strode over to where Castiel now stood. Dean tried to punch him before he got to Cas but Crowley just pushed him aside and grabbed the now-human by his neck and pressed the angel blade up against his back. “I’m sorry you couldn't have enjoyed your time being human more, Castiel, but someone has to teach these boys a lesson.” He smirked and then the tip of the silver angel blade was coated in red and sticking out the front of Castiel’s stomach. He gasped breathlessly and collapsed to the ground.  
“No!” Dean screamed and ran over to where Castiel lay, he cradled the man’s head in his lap and tears started streaming down his face. “Cas!”  
“Dean,” Cas whispered weakly. “I-” and then suddenly all the light left his eyes.  
“Cas, no!” Dean shouted. “Come back!” He yelled to the corpse in his arms. “Please come back.” He whispered.  
Then suddenly all he could see was red, his head shot up to where Crowley stood, smiling down at him.  
“You monster!” He screamed, lunging at the Demon, in a flurry of punches he found himself on the ground, his face bleeding and his stomach convulsing in pain.  
“You and I have very different definitions of the word monster.” He raised his hand and flicked his wrist. There was a sickening crunch and suddenly everything went dark.

It was a lake, a beautiful lake framed by picturesque mountains. Dean found himself staring at the scene before him from the driver’s seat of his impala. His baby. He opened the door and stepped out. Dean walked the shoreline of the lake, confused, until he came to a short dock. There was someone standing on the end of it, it almost looked like-  
“Cas?” Dean hesitantly said.  
The man turned around and it was him. It was Cas. Dean walked the length of the Dock until he was standing in front of the man.  
“But, you- you-”  
“Died?” Cas finished. “I did.” He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
“Then, I’m dead too aren’t I?” Dean asked.  
“I suppose so.” Castiel answered.  
“Is- Is this… y’know… Heaven?” Dean questioned.  
“I believe so.” Castiel replied.  
“Wait, if this is Heaven, how come we’re both here? I thought only soulmates shared Heavens?” And before the question even left his mouth his eyes widened in realization.  
“Cas, are we… soulmates?” Dean asked.  
Castiel looked up from where he was staring intently at the wooden boards of the dock.  
“Dean, I-” And then Cas sighed and looked down at the dock again. Dean put his hand under Castiel’s chin and pulled his face up to look at him.  
“Cas,” He breathed. “Are we soulmates?”  
And suddenly everything stopped, everything was still. It was like the calm before the storm, or being in the eye of a hurricane. Castiel’s lips were on his and it was unlike anything Dean had ever felt before, as if nothing bad in the world existed, as if he could do anything. Cas’s hands gripped at the front of Dean’s shirt and Dean’s hands slid up caress the sides of Castiel’s face. They pulled their mouths apart, desperate for breath, and pressed their foreheads together. Dean realized there were tears staining Cas’s cheeks.  
“I love you.” The former angel whispered, so low Dean could barely hear it. And Dean smiled.  
“I love you too.” Dean said, never so sure of anything in his entire life.

Sam stood over Crowley’s body, Demon knife bloody in his hand. After Crowley snapped Dean’s neck he was distracted so Sam plunged the knife deep into his back. He stood, in shock, staring at the bodies in front of him. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands, letting a painstaking cry rip through his body.  
Sam knew this was it, he felt the finality in his bones. So he did the only thing he could do. Give his brother and his friend a hunter’s funeral. He called Jody Mills and she drove out to be there for him. He didn’t think he could do this alone.  
Sam stood, staring at the two burning bodies of the only people he called family, hoping that, wherever they were now, they were together. He chuckled to himself. Knowing those two idiots they probably shared a heaven or some shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have two other Destiel fanfics (they're a little smutty, lol) that I never finished, If you would like me to post them let me know. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
